In vehicles having seat assemblies positioned on either side of a walkway, storage containers installed on side shields of the seat assemblies interfere with the walkway. As the storage containers are provided on the side shields of the seat assembly, the storage containers extend into the walkway thereby reducing a space between the seat assemblies that defines the walkway. The decrease in walkway space may decrease consumer satisfaction due to the difficulty of traversing the narrowed walkway.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative seat assemblies that provide for net style cup holder assemblies that does not encroach on or impede upon the walkway space between the seat assemblies of the vehicle.